Head over Feet
by Foxy Nighthawk
Summary: Slashish. CS song fic. Sara's POV. Her thoughts on the developing relationship with Cath. Bad summary, please just read. Rated T only because I'm bad at rating stories and because of ff relationship. I heard somewhere that some people don't like that kind


This story is a stand alone piece. I am stuck on Blast from the Past tonight, so I figured I'd try writing a song fic of sorts. The song is Head over Feet by Alanis Morissette, and I thought it kinda fitted the relationship the two of them have in my head. This has no connection with my story Blast from the Past.

A very special thank you goes out to Jess, my beta. If you like this it is her doing as she made the corrections to make it great. If you hate it, it is all my fault for writing it in the first place.

Disclaimer: I don't own Catherine or Sara. Nor do I own the song Head over Feet. I like both very much and just thought they would go good together.

_Head over Feet_

_I had no choice but to hear you_

_You stated your case time and again_

_I thought about it_

"I want to be with you." Catherine said to me for the third time in as many days. "I want you and me to be us." I didn't answer, and she continued. "Just think about it."

And I did.

Thinking was easy – being was too. She argued her case so well, and I love her for it. I love her for loving me.

_You treat me like I'm a princess_

_I'm not used to liking that_

_You ask how my day was_

"Good morning, Honey. I made you breakfast." I have never been treated like this before. She made me feel loved and protected. She was my Princess Charming.

"Did you have a rough night?" She asked me, concern evident in her voice. She came up behind me and hugged me holding on tight. "Sorry I wasn't there to help you."

_You've already won me over in spite of me_

_Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_

_I couldn't help it_

_It's all your fault_

I love you, Catherine. I want to scream it from the top of the tallest building for everyone to hear. You have me and all of me. I need her to know this. I have fallen in love and I want every little bit of this woman in front of me. Please give me all of you. I will protect you till my dying breath.

_Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole_

_You're so much braver than I gave you credit for_

_That's not lip service_

"I have never felt loved before I met you. No one ever wanted to try. You are there to hold me when I cry. You helped me deal with my past. No one has ever done that before. You are amazing. There is no one better than you in the world." She is sitting before me, silent. Her eyes tell me she doesn't believe my words to be true. "You are my world. You are my world. And in my world there are no lies."

_You've already won me over in spite of me_

_Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_

_I couldn't help it_

_It's all your fault_

I love her and she made that happen. She is ashamed of her past, though she hides her shame well. She's told only me. She felt dirty having to be near naked to make money. I don't care. She did what she had to do to live. She has flaws and it makes her imperfectly perfect. I love her in spite of her flaws. I love her because of them. And she made that happen.

_You are the bearer of unconditional things_

_You held your breath and the door for me_

_Thanks for your patience_

She is the bearer of unconditional love – unconditional love for her daughter and unconditional love for me. She looks nervous as she stands by the door holding it open as I carry in the last of my boxes. "Welcome home." Finally she has me fully. I made her wait so long, too long. I'm sorry for my insecurities, and I thank you for waiting.

_You're the best listener that I've ever met_

_You're my best friend_

_Best friend with benefits_

_What took me so long?_

We lie in bed, limbs wrapped together. I whisper to her my life story and she listens carefully. Listens to every word pouring out of my mouth. I have never had a friend, but I do now. I have her. Luckily she is my lover too. It took me years, but I have finally allowed myself to be loved by her. I should have listened a long time ago.

_I've never felt this healthy before_

_I've never wanted something rational_

_I am aware now_

_I am aware now_

She wants to spend time with me. She wants me to be there to hold her when she sleeps. She wants me to go to her daughter's school plays with her. She wants to hold my hand on a sunny day – and on the rainy days too. She wants me to come home when shift is over. She is waiting for me to come home, or go home with her. She makes me remember to eat right. She makes me want to go out into the sun. I have colour in my cheeks now. She makes me feel real. I want a family with her. I realize that I do. I have a family for the first time in my life. Of that I am blissfully aware.

_You've already won me over in spite of me_

_Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_

_I couldn't help it_

_It's all your fault_

She will never leave me. She told me that, she promised that. I will never leave her. We have good days, we have fights, but we stay together. I have fallen and I will stay fallen. I have all of her and she made that happen.

It's all her fault. It's all her fault and for that I love her even more.


End file.
